


Of Villains, Lamps and Romance

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Blackmail, Demon Deals, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Like seriously she just is so tired of Valentino, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Mysterious Past, Tags might change, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: Vaggie thought Charile breaking up with her would be her biggest problem, but Valentino hears the news and makes her an offer. Unfortunately, she has no choice but to accept
Relationships: Valentino/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter I: So it's a deal then?

Vaggie wasn't an easy target.

And whoever snatched her, learned that very quickly.

She had been minding her own business, heading down to a convince store to get a few things, when some bastard threw a bag over her head and attempted to haul her off.

Vaggie immediately kicked them in the gut and tried to make a run for it.

But as soon as she got the bag off her head and started running, there was four goons in front of her.

Vaggie held her best up against them, but suddenly four goons quickly became twelve goons.

That's how she got put into a bag and later the back of a van.

She summoned a weapon then cut the bag open before bursting out of the van then having to literally roll out onto the streets.

That's how she got the cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

Vaggie was about to run for it again, then she got shot with a tranq gun.

That's how she got knocked out. 

Now as for why she woke up in a sketchy looking room with her hands tied behind her back along with all the weapons on her body taken off.

She was unsure, but had a hunch that it was to do with whoever kidnapped her.

Honestly her body was still mostly numb, mostly the parts that weren't in pain, but even then with her hands tied together she couldn't really move much.

But she looked around as much as she could, wondering who in the world would kidnap her or better yet, who had the resources to kidnap her.

She began to think of all possibilities, one in particular causing her to tense and panic with fear. Perhaps she was being ridiculous, but if who she thought was here kidnapped her, oh she could only hope and pray-

"Well, aren't you a riot?" A low sounding male voice spoke up, having a noticeable Italian accent.

Vaggie relaxed some, it definitely wasn't who she was worried about, but it wasn't anyone she recognized either.

The confusion was visible on her face as she squinted, trying her best to make out something, anything, in the darkness, but to no avail.

"It took nearly fourteen, nearly all of them armed to get you here. Many of them injured, hell I think one broke his spine. If.someone didn't just happen to bring the tranquilizer gun then I would have been screwed." The man laughed.

Vaggie would have glared at him if she could see him, but for now focused on seeing if she could somehow manage to undo the binding around her wrist.

"I have to say you've been quite the hassle butterfly~" the voice purred, "But I have no doubt it'll be worth my wild."

Vaggie internally cursed as the couldn't undo the binds, but as she looked up she finally saw the man, as he stepped out from the shadows.

It was.......

Valentino.

Instantly all tension in her body dropped, and her face became relaxed.

"Oh." She remarked dully, "It's you."

Valentinos usually smirk seemed to falter at her words, not quite the reaction he had been expecting, "You seem disappointed."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Vaggie barked, seeming more annoyed rather than scared or terrified.

"Feisty little thing aren't cha?" Valentino asked with his own annoyance and a hint of amusement, "Now I've come to offer you a deal-"

"Not interested." Vaggie remarked.

Valentino took a deep breath, "I didn't even finish you brat!"

"I don't fucking care! I'm not interested in being one your pets or cam girls or what-the-fuck-ever!" Vaggie hissed, "Now I suggest you let me the fuck go right now or we're gonna have problems." She scowled.

Valentino let out a low dark chuckle, making Vaggies stomach turn.

The bastard was a little intimidating, though Vaggie wouldn't say that out loud.

"Oh? Why? It's not like anyone will come looking for you." Valentino remarked.

Vaggies scowl deepened, "The hell are you talking about!? Charile-"

"Dumped your ass." Valentino interrupted, "I know all about it. So don't play dumb."

Vaggie froze, while not exactly fear, something among the lines of it was visible on her face.

She and Charile had a nasty fight about a few days ago, it was just stupid and the two got angry, both saying things they didn't mean. They broke up, both giving eachother the silent treatment now, Vaggie figured one of them, most likely her, would apologize then things would go back to normal.

Until then Vaggie needed time to think so she rented a motel for a night to clear her head, on her way back to the hotel this afternoon she happened to want to stop by a convenient store and you guys knew the rest.

"How do you know that??" Vaggie asked, baffled. 

It only happened a few days ago and neither of them really announced it.

"Alastor is quite the chatterbox." Valentino chuckled,

Vaggie stayed silent, processing what he said then making a mental note to kill Alastor the next time she saw him.

"Cat got your tongue? Well that's fine, I'll talk enough for the both of us." He hummed, enjoying seeing her speechless, "Back to my deal, see you've gathered quite the reputation."

Vaggie frowned, "I have?"

"Indeed," Valentino continued, "No one quite knows you by name but everyone knows your face. Practically always seen with Charile and even with Angel Dust. They know you got connections even if they don't know you yourself."

Vaggie shifted, he did have a point, though Vaggie rarely paid attention to what people what they thought of her, "Okay but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been thinking about getting some publicity, get the publics attention, a way to get their eyes back on me." Valentino continued, "And suddenly it occured to me, the perfect way to get people talking again,"

Vaggie squinted at hearing him pause, not sure where he was going with this but not liking it one bit. "Which is?"

Suddenly Valentino squatted down to her level and offered out a ring, "I'm sure everyone will be dieing to hear about my lawfully wedded wife."

Vaggies eyed went wide and confusion and terror spreading across her face. Did...did he just propose?

I mean the ring was nice enough, a lovely pink dimond with a moth shape but, she was tied up, with minor injuries, in a dark shady room after being kidnapped by him.

He seriously was proposing!?

"What!?" Vaggie yelled out, confused and disgusted. Like she would ever be with someone like him!

"You heard me." Valentino chuckled, "I've always wanted to shake the status quo and me getting engaged let alone married to you would be perfect. The scandal it'll create. Just imagine! Plus, I think we would look good together."

"Eat shit!" Vaggie scowled, "I don't know what the hell you smoked but I will never marry you even if you were the last person on earth! Besides I love Charile."

"Who left you," Valentino said unamused before sighing, "Figured I might get this response, so I'll add one more thing onto my offer."

Vaggie frowned, worry beginning to build in her chest.

"Either you agree to be my wife, or I give these to your princess, hell why stop there? I'll show them to all of hell." He said summoning the file and tossing it on the ground, showing it was full of pictures.

Pictures of her with....

No. 

Oh no oh no oh no.

How the hell did he get these!?

Vaggie actually looked terrifed for a second but quickly it shifted into anger, she looked up at Valentino her eye glowing in rage.

"How did you-"

"I have connections." Valentino said simply, "Now either you accept my offer or I'll have a fun time flaunting these around."

Vaggie wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, vomit, cry or slam her head aganist the wall.

But one things for sure.

Charile couldn't see those photos. She didn't care about the rest of hell, but no matter what, not Charile. 

She sighed, looking down in defeat before looking up at Valentino.

"I accept your offer." That's all that was needed for the deal to be complete.

Valentino smirked as a pink aura surrounded them, her ties were cut and Vaggie felt the magic forcefully raise her hand and put the ring on her finger and pull her closer to Valentino. Much to her displeasure, he wrapped one set of his arms around her waist pressing her against him, which with the height difference made him lift her in the air a bit.

"Oh. This will be so much my little butterfly~" he chuckled darkly, his grin grossly smug.

Vaggie felt her heart sink.

She was in trouble now.


	2. Chapter II: Trapped

Vaggie hated every second of her life right now.

The idea of being Valentinos, "wife" disgusted her to the highest degree.

If she had her way, Valentino would lose all his hands as soon as he touched her.

Of course that wasn't how it went.

After they made their deal, he pulled her out of the room, yes she said pulled not lead, pulled.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled out of the room, not giving her a say or even an explanation of where he was taking her.

As they got out of the room, and into the hallway, it was clear they were at the porn studio. 

Vaggie really wasn't that surprised, it was his building and Vaggie wasn't familiar with it enough to make some grand escape. 

Still with a word as Valentino did was drag her through the several hallways and up a few stair, on the way passing several open rooms where orgys, photoshoots and god knows what was happening.

Vaggie was never more disgusted. God forbid, how does someone live in a place like this?

After being dragged up another flight of stairs Vaggie finally getting fed up with this,

"Where are you taking me!?" She huffed.

No response.

Asshole.

Finally he opened one of the only closed door in the entire building that she saw.

The room he dragged her into was even more dimly lit than the rest of the building, it seemed to be an elaborate living room with black marble floors, overly long and poofy couches, a big tv, the walls and floors having odd lashy decor. 

Honestly it was nice if a little tacky and basic.

A few girl demons were sitting on the couches wearing closer to what basically lingerie than proper clothes, Valentino snapped his fingers at them and they all sat up alert,

"Scram." He said pointing to the door.

They all obeyed giving girlish giggles and playful winks at Val, then giving smug smirks and glares at Vaggie.

Probably thought of her being his new favorite whore or plaything, but unfortunately she got even worse than that, she got to he his wife.

Valentino shut then locked the door, before turning to face Vaggie.

Vaggie just glared at him, "Mind telling me where we are?"

"This is my living area," Valentino explained, "Or I guess our living area now." He chuckled.

Vaggie almost gagged, god just the idea of living with him was gross.

"Now. First things first, we'll need to set up some rules," he said walking over and taking a seat on one of the couches, motioning for her to take a seat next to him.

Vaggie glared and in blatant defiance, sat across from him. "Marriages don't have rules."

Valentino seemed amused, though it was hard to tell, be leaned over his grin widening. "Mine they do and sense I proposed I get to set the rules."

Vaggie internally groaned but didn't say anything.

"Now first rule, no phone." Valentino said, "If you wish to contact anyone you will talk to me and I might give my approval and thus might allow it."

"What am I? A child?" Vaggie asked annoyed.

Valentino ignored her and continued, "Rule number two, you can't leave without my permission or unless I'm with you. And you have to tell where your going, why, and when you'll be back to get my approval."

Vaggie clenched her fist, she really was being treated like a fucking kid wasn't she? God the next eternity with this asshole would he stuck in this shitty place having to deal with him.

Forget the rest of the place! This was the TRUE hell.

"Rule number three, you can see other people but only as long as you keep it private. No word getting out to the public, if it does then you have broken our deal." He explained, "Rule number four, no letting our deal be public knowledge, understand? As far as everyone else is concerned you are my loving, loyal and happy fiancee."

Vaggie listened, looking bored but nodding along but she did straighten up a bit and asked a question, "Fiancee? So we aren't technically married yet?"

Valentino chuckled, "Oh no. We'll need to gain attention and build up to the wedding. Oooooh yes, I can just imagine the press now."

Vaggie huffed, "Alright so, when is this wedding?"

"A month from now." Valentino informed, "Might change depending if business gets out of hand but trust me it's unlikely that it'll get postponed by much."

Vaggie sighed, one month, great. Then she can call this ten foot tall creep her husband.

She hated life so much.

"Anything else?" Vaggie asked, annoyed, laying back and sinking into the couch a bit.

"That's all my rules for now, but I might add more." Valentino chuckled, "Oh. But there is one thing you might need to know?"

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Valentinos grin somehow managed to look even smuger, "In order for our marriage to be legitimate, well, how should I say this? We'll need to...consummate."

Vaggie frowned in confusion for a second before a realization hit her, "You don't mean-"

Valentino laughed, "Oh that's exactly what I mean," the fucker seemes delighted by the very notion, "Sorry little butterfly but we'll need to fuck in order to follow through with our deal."

Vaggie gagged, actually gagged, hell for a second it looked like she would actually throw up, "Ewww!" She whined out.

Now honestly, Valentino was taken off a bit by this reaction. Yes, he expected some form of anger or annoyance but no woman or man showed pure disgust at the idea of sleeping with him.

Frankly he was a little offended.

"C'mon now, stop being dramatic, it's not that bad." He said, "Daddy knows how to take good care of his girls."

Vaggie gagged even more, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man, hell, last person in the universe!"

"Oh you'll have to I'm afraid." Valentino chuckled, "Though worry though, you have a month to warm up to the idea and I'll make it enjoyable for you." He said, voice as sultry as always, "But if you want to get it over with we could glady-"

"Don't even finish that sentance." Vaggie huffed, "God I don't even wanna think about that." She mumbled though more to herself.

Valentino hummed before finally speaking up, "It's a wonder why you're so against this, maybe the rumors are true and you are a dyke."

Vaggie groaned, was he calling her that to get on her nerves or was he really aganist lesbians? Did it matter?

"No. I prefer girls but I do like boys, just not boys like you." Vaggie scowled,

Valentino hummed, "Oh, but I'm no boy, I'm a man and maybe, that's what you need."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Please." 

Valentino chuckled, "Oh I think I'll prove my point sooner or later," he said before pulling out his phone, checking the time. "But we need to get ready."

Vaggie frowned, "Ready for what?"

"I need to show off my beautiful fiancee at the party tonight, don't I?" Valentino snickered, "And you need to look presentable."

"Ah, well shit." Vaggie began sarcastically, "I forgot to pack all my dresses when I got kidnapped, oh well, guess I'll have to go like this." 

"Oh don't worry about that," Valentino began, "I have plenty of girls who be willing to lend their clothes. With their help you'll knock the crowd off their feet." He said his eyes looking over her figure.

Vaggie visibly shuttered, the sick fuck was probably imaging her all types of slutty outfits that his whores wore.

"You think they'll have anything that will fit me? Or anything I'll like?" Vaggie asked in defiance.

"What you like is of no importance but I'm sure of my girls has something that can fit you, but I'm sure that if its a little tight it'll be an improvement." He chuckled.

Vaggie wanted to slap him but kept her self control, besides, she would have to stand on a chair, maybe two to really reach his face.

Valentino took her silence as a form of accomplishment before picking up his phone and calling someone, after a few moments, he hanged up and looked at Vaggie.

"They'll be here soon. Behave, now, my girls will let me know if anything is off." Valentino said before leaving the room.

Vaggie immediately looked at the window.

She wondered that if she ran at it, full force, would she crash through it then land on the ground then end up in double hell.

That be nice. Real nice.

Vaggie proceeded to walk over to the window, before placing her forehead aganist the glass and letting out a long sigh

She hated her life so much right now.


	3. Chapter III: Dressup

"You're so....beefy." the demoness said poking one of her toned arms.

"Thanks..?" Vaggie said unsure of how to react.

Valentino only sent two of his girls to doll her up.

One was named, Pixie, a very pink flower demon. That had even pinker flowers coming out her right eye, her scalp, and across several parts of her body. Even a few black vines wrapped around her arms. Wearing a slutty pink pastel dress.

Then there was Zambi, a gordon demon with big dark sunglasses and her snake hair pulled into a bun, (which in Vaggies opinion look painful) with a rather revealing dark dress.

Pixie was the only one that brought clothes and makeup, while Zambi brought nothing and took to sitting on the couch, only occasionally making sarcastic comments.

"Maybe Val got tired of overly feminine men and decided he try he-she girls," Zambi chuckled picking up a magazine and looking through it.

"Maybe. But I don't see why he feels he need he needs to dress her up." Pixie said picking up a purple dress and holding it against Vaggie seeming to see if it would fit.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Vaggie huffed.

She's been kidnapped and forced into an engagement today, she did not need two whores being douches to her.

Zambi hummed, "Sorry if we don't have respect for Valentinos whore of the week," she chuckled, "I'm sure you think your special now but unless you start camming for him he'll lose interest real fast."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, please, she wanted him to lose interest. The last thing she'll do is intentionally try to get him to pay attention to her.

"I wish we had something with long sleeves, it'll make it look like your arms aren't so bulky." Pixie said frantically looking through the clothes.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, she was not that muscular!

Yes she was certainly buff compared to most girls but she was far from being a body builder or anything close to it.

She chose to not acknowledge her comment and looked over all the dresses thr flower demon brought, all of them being colorful and bright, all revealing way too much skin than she would like.

Vaggie didn't hate colorful clothes but she preferred to mix her colors with grey and blacks.

And those seemed to be the only colors that Pixie didn't have. 

She sighed, before actually spotting something. Not even saying anything to either of them, picked up and walked off, to change.

The girls said some stuff but Vaggie didn't really pay attention.

She came back out, wearing the dress.

It had been the only black and actually semi appropriate dess she found.

It was a completely black turtle neck like dress. It covered her arms and chest but it was ridiculously tight and short with it only barely coming past her inner thigh.

"Oh! That actually almost works." Pixie said in awe almost.

Zambi briefly looked over at Vaggie and laughed, "If Valentino wanted a goth bitch he would head to a funeral! We were suppose to make her look nice."

But he did get a goth bitch. Vaggie!

Again Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Well it covers up my "bulky arms" so, lets go with this."

Pixie hummed, "I dunno, Val might get mad if he doesn't like it and I don't wanna see that, and trust me neither do you." She looked around before picking up a pair of scissors, "I might know how to fix this."

Vaggie squinted, "What are you-"

Before she could get the words out Pixie immediately sliced away at her dress, using the scissors like a blade. 

Cutting out a hole where her chest was exposing a lot of cleavage and a cut to expose her toned stomach.

"Perfect!" Pixie exclaimed, "Valentino will like this a lot more."

Vaggie groaned, but again didn't protest.

Something told her not going along with this would make Valentino add more rules to this "marriage" and she needed what little freedom she could get.

Vaggie had little hope but she had to acknowledge that she wasn't an expert on demon deals and if this party had all the overlords here then maybe Charile or Lucifer was there, which meant she could get help.

Perhaps they could find a loophole or point out a way Valentino can invalidate their deal.

Hell, maybe if Alastors there she can make a deal with him to get her out of this mess.

She didn't like Alastor but she would rather her soul be with him rather than Valentino anyday.

"Now to the hair!" Pixie exclaimed, before shoving Vague into a chair, instantly she went for Vaggies bow.

Vaggie slapped her hand away, "Leave my hair alone." She growled.

That being said, Vaggie had to put her foot down on some things, if Valentino wanted her for a wife then that's what she'll give him.

Pixie took her warning and nodded, "Uh okay, makeup then?"

That Vaggie allowed, and she predicted exactly what kind of makeup she got.

Bright heavy eyeshadow with lots of eyeliner, and bright red lipsticks that made her lips look way thicker than they actually were, along with bright pink blush that, frankly, looked horrible on grey skin.

It was cheap, bright, obnoxious, and fake looking. 

Reminded her of back when she was alive and was a whore herself, or of cheap desperate easy college girls that really wanted to get boned.

Again, what she expected from Valentino.

Though a part of her did wonder why he wanted his blushing bride to be to look like any of his whores or cam girls, but knowing Valentino, he probably didn't know the difference or really cared.

He just wanted her to look like what he liked, so it looked like Vaggie would be looking like some slutty broad whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey, you actually look nice," Zambi said sarcastically.

Vaggie ignored the comment just letting out a sigh upon seeing herself.

Maybe she wouldn't have to dress like this everytime she went out, perhaps her "darling husband" could learn to make an exception once in a while.

"Are you finally finished in here or-" Valentino stopped speaking as he walked in, his eyes landing on Vaggie and carefully looking over her.

Vaggie wanted to vomit, as his eyes looked over her exposed body, she knew what he was thinking.

Seeing everything he was seeing as his, his little whore and was counting down to the second he could claim his "prize". 

The idea of being his little whore made her sick. She lived the life of being fake flashy looking whore for guys with money to put on display, and she hated it. 

Now she was trapped in it again.

Honestly perhaps this party was her only chance of not returning to the life she had before. 

Valentino let out an almost satisfied hum, "Was the color black really necessary? She look better in white."

Vaggie responded before either Pixie and Zambi could, "I like black." She stated, "Now are we ready to go or not? I'd imagine you don't want to keep people waiting."

Valentino glared and let out a dark chuckle, "Impatient are we? Fine. Come with Daddy, the press is waiting."

Zambi and Pixie exchanged a look, Vaggie ignored them and walked up to Valentino locking arms with him, and he lead her away.

Vaggie let out a defeated sigh as they left the room, this party really was her only hope.


	4. Chapter IV: Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look i updated, sorry but writers block is a bitch- QwQ

Vox angrily tapped his foot, looking down at his phone, checking the time.

"Leave it to Val to be late," he huffed, "He's been so distant today, what the hell is he planning?"

Velvet finally looked up from the snack table, picking up a cookie, "Oh hush up Voxy, it's probably somethin' dumb like a new coat or he hired another cam girl."

Vox let out a 'tsk' sound, "Please, no matter how shallow Val is, I doubt he would spend the entire day working on something like a coat or another whore."

Velvet shrugged, taking a bite of her cookie, "Well I doubt it's anything too big, he would hav' already told us!" She said before grabbing a cupcake then shoving it into her mouth.

Vox rolled his eyes, "You are such a messy child,"

Velvet giggled and speaking with a mouth full of said cupcake, "Then that makes you and Val pedophiles!"

Before Vox could have responded, he heard an all too familiar voice, "Everyone! Come and meet my fiancee! Vaggie!"

Both Vox and Velvet froze, looked at eachother seeming to be making sure that they heard that right.

That deep italian voice definitely belonged to Valentino and the words "my fiancee" definitely left it,

Already there was an impossible concept, Valentino though he had a few serious relationships, never seemed able to commit to anything as serious a marriage.

The idea was almost laughable.

Quickly the two turned to see where Valentino had entered, indeed there had been a familar moth girl holding onto one of his lower arms,

It awhile for Vox to fully realize who she was.

Wasn't that Chariles girlfriend?

The situation got even more confusing.

He didn't really know the girl, infact he only saw her briefly and they never exchanged any words. But, Vaggie and Charlie always seemed happy together, the idea of Vaggie running off with Val didn't add up.

Besides from what he heard wasn't she a lesbian? What the fuck was going on here?

Everyone seemed to be having the same reaction,

Everyone in the room seemed almost frozen, as if waiting for him to say "sike" and they could all start laughing.

But he didn't.

Val was dead serious and judging by the smaller moths expression, so was she.

After everyone seemed to process this information, they snapped out of their shock and all rushed toward the couple especially the press, eager to write on this new story.

Vox and Velvet looked to eachother, still confused, shocked and honestly both a bit concerned.

"It's nothing too big huh?" Vox asked in a snarky tone but both dismissed the words and went over to talk to Valentino and get what was really going on.

Meanwhile Vaggie never hated herself more than she did right now, Valentinos gave her a stern warning in the limo on the way here to play the part and she hated the fact that she was playing the part so well. 

Each question that came, Vaggie knew exactly how to answer,

"How long have you two been together?"

"Not that long, but it feels like an eternity"

"What about Charlie?"

"We're still friends, we had a completely mutual breakup. I've moved on as you can see."

"Why Valentino?"

"Oh there's so much to say but he's charming, treats me right and is quite handsome if I do say so myself."

"Will you two have children?"

"Oh you know how unlikely that is with us sinners, unless Lucifer gives us a break we'll simply be on our own."

Each lie, half truth, exaggeration and sweet vague word came out of her mouth easily. Everything she said mixing perfectly with any questions Valentino answered, both of them perfectly stringing up this web of lies together and in harmony.

Vaggie didn't like it one bit.

But the press seemed to be buying it, though there was probably a few skeptics, there was no plot holes in their story and both of them played the role of a happy couple well. 

Too well for Vaggies taste. 

Still, she continued with the fake compliments, forced lovestruck gazes and endured all of Valentinos unwanted touches, hell having to bite her tongue in order to not punch him when he grabbed her ass. 

This party might be her only way out, once the press got all the information and everyone else got over the hype around this "marriage" she could find Charlie, Lucifer or even Alastor to hopefully get her out of this situation.

After nearly two hours of photos being taken and questions being asked the press began to disband and walk away, about to post all about this story tomorrow. 

That story would be posted along with her losing any dignity she had, but even then it would be a thousand times worse if Charlie found out by some stupid news article.

Before she could even begin to look, two people approached them. One was a weird tv fucker and another was some clown girl.

Vaggie knew one, though not by name. The tv demon, ran the tv industry and was the main supplier of modern technology to hell. She never bothered to really keep up with him like Alastor, Valentino or even Rosie, because while all those three seemed to make an imagine being sadist and actively harmed others for no reason, Vox wasn't that.

Yes his image was prominent enough to the point people knew his title but he was never as openly threatening as any of the other overlords. 

Like, yes, obviously he could seriously mess you up but unlike Alastor that'll do it for his own enjoyment, Vox would only do so if you gave him a good enough reason.

He was more so a very successful and rich businessman rather that occasionally took things too far rather than a blood thirsty tarant.

The clown girl was someone Vaggie saw around, often standing by other overlords but never learned who she was exactly or what she did. She didn't seem to randomly murdered half of hell for the funsies or did anything absolutely terrible yet, so she has yet to get on Vaggies radar.

"The fuck is going on Val?" Vox asked, Vaggie being caught off guard by the robotic filter on his voice, it gave him a bit of a natural monotone sound but even with that, it was obvious he was annoyed.

Valentino decided to completely ignore the question, "Voxy, Velvet, have you met my fiance Vaggie? She's quite a delight."

Vaggie didn't get a chance to give any response before Vox spoke again,

"Cut the crap, you wouldn't settle down even if the world depended on it. And why the hell are you engaged to Chariles girlfriend of all people? You really wanna piss off a member of the Magne family?" He huffed out.

"Yeah," Velvet spoke up, "You're planning someone Val, even I can see it, and even I can see it doesn't look like it'll end well."

Valentino took a deep breath, "Lets discuss this in private, I'll be back little butterfly." He said giving her a rub on her shoulder before dragging Vox and Velvet off somewhere.

Vaggie took a visible sigh of relief before beginning to wander around, she needed to find someone and find someone fast.

This might be her only chance and she needed to see if there was someway to get out of this mess.

As she looked around she couldn't find Charlie, worry built up in her. Was she still at the hotel? That made sense but it also meant that if she wasn't here then Alastor was also less likely to find here.

Which meant Lucifer might be her only chance but he was the one she was the most unfamiliar with and she got more and more anxious about it.

Before she could begin to look for the red deer, a familiar goofy voice called out to her,

"Vagatha?"

She turned around and, in the most literal sense, speak of the devil.

"Lucifer?" She said softly, unsure whether to be relieved or frightened. Even if he was a last result, Vaggie did find him a little unnerving, he was Lucifer after all.

"Nice to see you again dear, though I must say never thought it be under these circumstances," he laughed.

"Guess you heard the big announcement huh?" Vaggie asked, chuckling nervously a bit. 

"Oh everyone has," Lucifer laughed, "I'm surprised. I heard you and Charlotte broke up but figured you two would make up soon, but seems like Valentino swoop you up."

"Uh.....yeah." Vaggie chuckled, "What can I say? He caught my heart."

Vaggie wanted to vomit.

Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Tell him what's really going on!

"Hey Luc-"

"Have to say this is for the best though," Lucifer hummed.

Vaggie tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't get me wrong you are a sweet girl but two girls can't carry on the family bloodline now, can they?" He chuckled, "I wasn't going to say anything at my wifes insistence, but now I won't ever have to. Tell me, do you and Valentino plan on having kids soon? I could easily make you fertile again,"

Vaggie again felt the urge to vomit, she didn't think she would even get use to the implication that she'll sleep with Valentino.

Still, her heart also sank at Lucifers words.

He was happy about the marriage and probably wouldn't help her if she told him the truth about what was going on.

Well, maybe she could still have this work in in her favor.

"Oh, I'll have to ask Valentino about it, we've considered kids but it'll have to be after we're married." She said chuckling a bit, "Though about Charlie, can I ask a favor?"

"Hm?" Lucifer tilted his head.

"Could you tell her about the engagement? Yes we broke up on mutal terms but I have yet to tell about me and Valentino. I figured if the roles were reversed I'd like to be told personally rather than by some news headline." She said trying her best to give a convincing smile.

"Oh. I can do that easily. I planned on stopping by the hotel tonight," he said before leaning closer, "But pray tell, why can't you tell her yourself?"

Vaggie was quick to spit out an excuse, "Valentino has planned some things out for us later this evening so I won't have time."

"Ah," Lucifer said buying it, "I see, well I'll make sure she gets the message."

"Thank you." Vaggie said with a sigh of relief, some noble then pulled Lucifer aside, leaving Vaggie alone again.

She went back to look around, okay so, Charlie wasn't here and Lucifer wouldn't help, maybe she could ask Lilith but after Lucifers reaction it probably wasn't the best.

Guess that meant she only had one other person left, Alastor.

God she hated the guy, but she hated Valentino a lot more.

Though she knew her time was growing short, that clown and tv could only keep Valentino occupied for so long.

"Val, no offense, but I feel like you shouldn't try to piss off the literally princess of hell," Vox said to the much taller demon,

Valentino scoffed, he reluctantly told the two about his plans, including the kidnapping part. He knew they wouldn't leak any of this to the public, especially if they didn't want any of the dirt he had on them being spilled. "Trust me, little miss Charlie won't be a problem."

Velvet tilted her head, "Look, I'm all up for starting drama and this does make for some juicy ass gossip, but big news dies down eventually, what ya gonna do when people get use to the fact you're married to the moth girl? Hm?" 

"Don't worry I got plenty of schemes brewing." Valentino chuckled

"Do you?" Vox asked skeptically, "Because it feels like you're making this shit up at the top of your head."

"I think you underestimate me," Valentino said his smirk getting even smuger, "I have everything under control."

Velvet noticed something in the background and she leaned to the side to see Valentinos bride to be, being dragged off by the radio demon.

"Everything?" Velvet asked raising an eyebrow looking back at Valentino.

"Yes," Valentino stated, "Everything."

"Okay, so, where's your wife?" Velvet asked.

Valentino frowned and turned around, clearly seeing that Vaggie was no where in sight.

Vox chuckled, "Talk about a run away bride," he laughed some more, "I thought you get cold feet on the day of the wedding, not a month before!"

Valentino had to stop himself from breaking Voxs screen, and walked off, quickly starting to look for his bride.

When Vaggie started looking for Alastor, she had suddenly gotten grabbed and pulled away.

Vaggie would have knocked the fucker out cold, if it hadn't been the fucker she was looking for.

"Al??" She asked, sounding more frantic than she would have liked.

"Quickly. Before he notices anything." He said before leading her through the buildings many hallways, into a very isolated part of the place and into an empty dark vacant room.

"Where are we??" Vaggie asked, attempting to move but found she couldn't do so without hitting the wall or Alastor.

Either the room was very small or Alastor was cornering her.

"Supply closet," Alastor answered, turning on a a light.

Well turns out Vaggies former theory had been correct. It was a very small, cramped, closet that had some cleaning supplies scattered around.

"Why do we need to talk in a supply closet of all places?" Vaggie asked, she was aware that they would need to go somewhere private, especially if she was going to tell him about what Valentino did but,

A supply closet???

He could have at least chosen a location where they weren't nearly pressed together, she already had one overlord with no concept of personal space she didn't need another one.

"Best place without any onlookers." Alastor said simply, "Now YOU answer my question," he stated grabbing her shoulder bringing her even closer, "Why the living fUck are you with that eyesore of a dirtbag!?"

Vaggie immediately pushed him back, "Personal space asshole," she spat out, backing up as much as she could, "And why do you even care? Thought you hated my guts with the way you treat me at the hotel."

"Well never hated you, you just made it so entertaining to upset you," Alastor chuckled, "Besides, I personally refuse to believe any one would willingly be engaged to that sleezball."

Vaggie sighed, "Well you're right."

Alastor tilted his head.

"It wasn't willing.." She began, "He kidnapped me and threatened to leak some photos of me to Charlie," well he referred to the general public but Charlie was a part of it, "Don't ask what their about, but Charlie cannot see them! So how I have to be married to him by next month and obey his stupid rules or else."

"I see..." Alastor hummed, "Well certainly confirms my suspicions."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Look, Al, I need your help."

"You're turning for me to help?" Alastor asked almost sounding amused by it.

"Charlie isn't here and Lucifer won't help me out no matter what I say," she explained quickly, "Look, I don't like you but you are better than Valentino, I'm willing to do anything to get out of this marriage."

Alastors grin widened, "And if I do help you, what do I get in return?"

"Well, I know how much you like making deals.." Vaggie said slowly.

She could ses Alastors eyes lit up, "Go on...."

She got him.

Now let's hope she can just play her cards right from here on.

"If you get rid of any blackmail Valentino has of me and get me out of his deal unharmed before the wedding I'll be indebted into you until you feel like. I've properly returned the favor." Vaggie explained, 

Alastor hummed, "Surely this would take years to repay, you are aware of this yes?"

Vaggie nodded, "I am.." she held out her hand, "So it's a deal?"

Alastors grin almost got impossibly wide, "Deal."

He grabbed her hand, green magic lightening up the room.

Alastor didn't let out of her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her chuckling.

"Oh I knew I liked you for a reason, and you've become very entertaining indeed~" He chuckled, his face way too close to hers.

Vaggie would have punched him or at least push him away but before she could the closet door shot open and she was grabbed.

"What in the devils name do you think you're doing!?" Valentino almost yelled, pulling Vaggie away from the radio demons embrace and placing her behind him before roughly grabbing Alastors shirt and throwing him up against the wall.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you ever touch my girl like that again you won't have hands to touch anyone with!" He growled, "You understand that?"

Alastor looked more amused than intimated though Alastor was always hard to read, "I understand." He said simply easily getting out of his grip, "Though I have to say, I finally see what enchanted you about her, though if she hadn't put up a fight I would actually gotten to the good stuff~" he winked at Vaggie before he left.

Only then did she realize what he was doing.

Trying to make her look good for Val, like she has stayed loyal and Alastor forcefully attempted to have his way with her in the closet.

Before she could say anything to Valentino, he easily picked Vaggie up and started walking off, holding her close and tight almost making her unable to move.

"Hey! Put me down! Maldito culo alto, polilla de mierda!-" She yelled out attempting to escape his grasp to no avail.

"Damn radio demon, think he can take what's mine," he mumbled to him before soaking something in Italian that Vaggie didn't understand. "We're leaving before anyone else gets any ideas."

He said simply before following up on his promise, leaving the building and at this point Vaggie stopped struggling though still not liking being carried by Val.

Especially since he kept touching her ass.

But she finally found a possibility of getting out of this marriage.

And that was enough for now.


End file.
